


Make Me Feel Again

by RyuRaven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'll continue this if people like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Widowmaker wants to feel again, but she never thought to ask anyone for help. Not until Sombra uttered those three words.





	1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker carefully cleaned the many parts of her gun. It was one of the first things she did when returning to Talon’s base after a mission. Ensuring her gun was in top condition and ready to function at a moment’s notice was important to her.

It only took her a few minutes, practice made her fast even without needing to hurry. Sombra had been watching her the entire time, in silence. Widowmaker vaguely wondered if said action would bother her, if she were able to feel. She reassembled her gun, and tested the mechanics before finally turning to her spectator.

“Trying to learn a few things by watching me?” Widowmaker inquired.

Sombra seemed startled by the question, “Ah, uh, um… yeah?”

“That did not sound very convincing.” Widow noticed.

“Sorry.” Sombra mumbled, her body language betraying her hesitance to speak.

“There is something you want to say, so spit it out.”

“I… I- I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Yet you look like you will regret not speaking. Whatever it is, I won’t get angry.”

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t.” Sombra muttered. She took a deep breath and met Widowmaker’s eyes. “… I love you.”

 _I love you._ Those were words Widowmaker never thought she’d hear again. She didn’t know how to respond. “Oh.” She scanned her memories for a clue on what to do. Getting no response from a girl she confessed to in high school wasn’t fun, but she had done so over a text message. Not a useful memory. Before she could find any relevant memories with a hint of what to say, Sombra smiled wryly and leaned back on her heels.

“I’ll just go now.” Sombra turned to leave and Widowmaker quickly caught her wrist.

“Wait.” She had to choose her words carefully, if she hurt Sombra now, she might never again have an opportunity like this. “I understand that this must be hard for you. But I do want to feel again. I never thought of asking someone for help before, but if you want to, or have any ideas, you know where to find me.” Sombra nodded slightly. “Just know that I cannot make any promises.”

Sombra exhaled a shaky breath, “I need some time to think about this.”

“Of course.” Widowmaker said and watched the other woman leave before returning to her own room.

Her search for feelings, for any hint of emotion never ended. She stepped into the shower, the water only a few degrees short of burning skin, and began to wash her hair. The heat made her skin slightly less blue and her heart beat a little faster. It brought her no closer to feeling than when she pulled the trigger of her gun, but she had to keep on trying. Emotion was a vital part of being human, and no amount of logic could block the pull from her soul to be whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm, soft hair fell over Widowmaker’s face, but she made no attempt to brush it back. Music played quietly from her laptop on her desk, and she moved slowly along with moves from another lifetime. Her job as sniper was often one without movement, so she had to work to stay in top shape. She found that doing so was more comfortable after warming her muscles up in a shower.

A knock on the door brought her ballet practice to an end.

Sombra barely managed to get a hi out before her eyes widened at the sight of Widowmaker in her nightgown. “I can come back later if now’s a bad time.”

Widow quirked an eyebrow. “If it is my attire you’re worried about, I do not see a problem. Do you want to come in?”

“Uh, sure.” Sombra shrugged and stepped inside, taking a deep breath. “I thought about what you said earlier… and I have a few questions, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Widowmaker sat down on her bed and gestured to the spot next to her. “Ask away.”

Sombra took the cue and sat down next to her. “You said you wanted to feel again. But… are you not afraid that- no, I mean… what if all you end up feeling is pain? And there would be a risk of being put through what they did to you a second time. I just don’t understand why you want to feel despite all those risks.”

“It’s quite simple, actually.” Widowmaker started, “Humans are meant to have emotions. Or rather, one cannot be human without emotions. It is the one thing no amount of logic can explain, as much as I’ve tried to. My best guess is that feeling is a necessary part of survival for the human race. I don’t know what Talon would do if I were to regain my feelings. I don’t even know what I would do. All I know is that it is impossible not to search for it.”

“I see.” Sombra nodded as she took in the information. “You said you never asked anyone for help before. So why did you ask me?”

“I had no reason to believe anyone I know would be willing to aid me. It is in Talon’s best interest for me to be this way, and everyone has always acted accordingly. But since you told me you love me, it was clear that me being able to feel would be in your best interest.”

“Guess I can’t really deny that.” Sombra chuckled. “All of this does explain why your internet history is one giant stream of psychology research.”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow. “You checked my history?”

“Hey, I was trying to make sense of you.” Sombra said, raising her hands in defense.

Widow hummed. “I am aware that what I said wasn’t the most thoughtful thing I could have said. But I had to take the opportunity. I need you to help me find a way to feel again.”

“You… need me?”

“Yes.”

Sombra grinned. “Guess even your heart beats a little faster in the presence of my charm and irresistibly good looks.”

Widowmaker allowed the corners of her lips to pull upwards in a small smile. “Can’t argue on the good looks.”

Surprise flashed over Sombra’s eyes, and her smile grew wider. “You’re not looking too bad yourself.” She followed her words up with a playful wink.

“Not too bad?”

“Okay, fine. You’re hot.” Sombra rolled her eyes.

“That’s what I thought. You look like you’d melt if I got any hotter.”

She rolled her eyes again. “It’s actually pretty warm in here. Didn’t expect that from your room.”

“Cooling down made me like this, so maybe warming up will help if I do it enough.”

Sombra gave her a curious look. “You mean you’re keeping this in mind with everything you do?”

“Yes. Like I said, I can’t not seek emotion. But if it’s too warm for you, I can turn the heat down.”

“No, the temperature’s fine. But if you’re ever cold…” Sombra scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Widowmaker. “I’ll keep you warm.” Widow stiffened. She had shaken hands with people or bumped into them, but never had someone hugged her since she became Widowmaker. She didn’t know how to respond. Was she supposed to wait until Sombra pulled back? Or should she return the embrace? “You look like you’ve never been hugged before.”

“… I haven’t.”

“Just relax. You’re making me nervous.” Widowmaker took several deep breaths and leaned into the embrace. “That’s more like it.” Sombra murmured, holding her a little tighter. Widow tentatively raised an arm and wrapped it around Sombra. She waited, her senses alert to any possible changes. The only thing she noticed was Sombra’s rapid heartbeat. At least one of them was feeling something.  
“So… what were you doing before I got here?” It seemed Sombra could not stay quiet even in a moment like this.

“Dancing.”

“Ballet?”

“Yes.”

Sombra slightly pulled back. “Can you show me a few moves?”

“I can.” Widowmaker got to her feet and moved to the empty space in her room. She took a moment to focus back on the music that still played from her laptop, then allowed her muscle memory to take over and let her body flow with the music. She had danced before many larger audiences, and the request allowed her to continue with her daily routine. Eventually her playlist ran out, and she ended her performance with a bow.

Sombra applauded, her eyes gleaming with admiration. “That was beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Widow stared into Sombra’s emotion filled eyes. “Make me feel something.”

“…How?”

“Try something. I don’t care what.” Widowmaker said as she sat back down on the bed. For a long moment, Sombra was silent, with a thoughtful expression. Then, a smirk spread over her features. Before Widow could ask her what she was planning, Sombra’s fingers dug into her sides. _Oh no._ Her lips curled into a smile, but Sombra didn’t stop there. She continued tickling Widowmaker until long after she started laughing, when she was gasping for breath and weakly swatting Sombra’s arms away.

“I love your laugh.” Sombra said, a huge smile on her face.

Widow looked up at her, unsure of when she had ended up in the middle of her bed. Her cheeks hurt, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She tried to sit up, but she couldn’t find the strength in her muscles. “Are you trying to kill me? I couldn’t breathe.” Her voice was high and breathy, void of the threat she wanted it to carry.

Sombra laughed, “That is about the least threatening you’ve ever been.” She reached out a hand to brush stray hairs out of Widow’s face. “And admit it, you loved every second of it.”

Love? She did feel something. But whether that was an emotion or simply an effect for laughing for the first time in years, she wasn’t sure. “Maybe I did.” She finally found the strength to push herself up. “Mon Dieu.”

“What?” Sombra asked, confused by the sudden change in Widowmaker’s expression.

“It is way past my bedtime.” Sombra laughed. “I’m not kidding, it’s time for you to leave.”

“Aww, but we could have a sleepover.”

“Non. You’re just going to keep me up all night.”

“My, Widowmaker, what dirty thoughts you have.”

“What? No. I meant that you can’t shut up.” She stood up and pulled Sombra from the bed. “You are leaving.”

Sombra pouted. “Fine.”

Widowmaker placed a kiss on Sombra’s cheek. “Bonne nuit.”

“You too.” Sombra smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment to inspire me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any comments on this I'll continue it!


End file.
